


Confessions

by SunJoestar



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cannibalism, Hannibal - Freeform, Hannibal POV, Insinuation of cannibalism, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Hannibal, Sexual confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunJoestar/pseuds/SunJoestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal confesses one of his sexual experiences, but he forgets to tell some details...<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so excuse me if there are any fault.  
> Non beta reader.

_"Once, long ago, I met a young man with I had a short but intense relationship. A deep… and tasty relationship. He was a kind of professor, he usually gave particular classes to old people in his free time. We had similar tastes in common, the books was one of them. I met him in the library, in the section of culinary books, and then we started to sharing recipes._  
 _Until one day I invited him to my home. It was a very intense night. The dinner was almost done but he helped me to finish to cook the second dish. But, we didn’t arrived to eat dessert._  
 _When he stood for bring his empty plate to the kitchen… I wanted to eat my particular dessert, just in that moment._  
 _I also got up from my chair but I left my plate above the table, in the dinning room. So I came to the kitchen, attacking him from behind. The startled sound that he emitted was somehow amazing. I knew he was expecting it, he was waiting for me to do the first move, but he wasn’t expected that I’d do in that precise moment._  
 _I closed the space between us, placing my hands in each side onto the counter, cornering him against it. I remember how his nape had goosebumps as I ran the tip of tongue over it. He shivered. And he did it even more when I touched his abdomen, moving my hand upward, by his chest until his neck. He swallowed and his Adam’s apple provoked my hand, and I grabbed him by his neck. Hard. I didn’t want to strangle him, of course, but the lust was increasing, and he seemed be glad to be treated in this way._  
 _I distracted him nibbling in his earlobe without to leave his neck, I shoved my hand inside the front of his pants. He had an erection, and it throbbed as I pressed mine against his behind. I could feel the heart beating of his aorta in my fingertips. This is one of the most extraordinary things of the human beings._  
 _And… I grabbed his cock, oh his moaning was one of the most wonderful things I’ve heard, and they didn’t stopped to sound. They were soft, panting, and sometimes more loudly when I squeezed him._  
 _He was under my control, he wasn’t able to do anything more than whimper and grab hard the counter. But I said him ‘Pull down your pants, now.’ And he nodded like a good boy, staring at my eyes by the corner of his eye._  
 _Clumsily he managed to pull down his clothes, until his thighs, just enough, and his cock twitched now that was free. I told him to lean against the counter, and he did it so. Later, I began to stroke his lips with my fingers, and as if he had read my mind, he took my fingers in his mouth salivating them._  
 _I touched for first time his tongue, it was so soft and succulent, I wanted to kiss him, to bite his tongue, but I didn’t do it, it was just sex, I didn’t want to take it too romantically._  
 _Masturbating him slowly, I saw how he parted his legs, offering me his body, and I couldn’t avoid it, I wanted to play a little with him, so I stopped the movements, and he whimpered, he begged with his eyes looking at me, mouth filled with my fingers. I still remember his face when I withdrew my fingers and he whispered a ‘please’ and… I fucked his butt with my wet fingers. Two of them. The cry that he let out… I can hear it in my head, right now. I hurted him, but I also know that he was enjoying that pain, because he separated even more his legs._  
 _When my fingers had engaged in his inside, caressing his weak point, I released his cock for unzip my pants and to pull my erection out. I teased him again, rubbing my tip against his butt. He was trembling, his lips were dried of so much moans that he was emitting. And without hesitating I replaced my fingers for my cock._  
 _He was burning inside, so cramped, and he also noticed how hard and thick I was, because I could see a tear born in the corner of his eye, while his cry broke the sequence of his moans._  
 _But soon they returned, and his inside was getting more wide for me, making the penetrations more deep._  
 _…_  
 _I fucked him until I exploded inside him, he was mine during those intense minutes. His moans, his hard cock that came in my hand when I masturbated it, his thighs filled with marks of my nails, his damaged neck by my teeth… he in his fullness was /mine/._  
 _After that day I didn’t heard more about him… I think that he moved to another city, or who knows. But what he and I knew, was that he belonged to me, we became one…”_  
Obviously Hannibal had omitted the parts which he didn’t interested to talk about.


End file.
